User blog:Herzinth/Byren, the Fall of Man
Note: Eyes of Egress's icon is currently a carry over from a previous ability. = Champion = Appearance Byren is a short, small man with cragged bark for skin. Armed with a large - but otherwise plain - greatsword, he is dressed in hunting leathers and wears a heavy cloak made of leaves in red and orange. Stats Abilities bonus physical damage. }} | }} Whenever Byren kills an enemy champion or a large or epic monster, he becomes invisible for 2 seconds, then enters Traitor's Heart's camoflauge. |description2= Byren blinks behind his target, dealing physical damage. Autumn Blade deals double damage against minions and monsters. |description3=''Autumn Blade's cooldown is refreshed upon kills or assists. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |range=500 }} | }} Byren throws a vial of acid at target location, causing enemies in the target 150-radius area to take magic damage over 3 seconds. Damage capped at 400 against monsters. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=500 }} | }} Byren throws a trap to target location that then arms after a brief delay. Enemy champions who are hit by the trap or come within 67.5 range of it after it arms will detonate it, becoming by 50% for 2 seconds, and take physical damage. The trap also grants true sight of the target for 5 seconds. |description2=Byren can arm up to six traps and each lasts 120 seconds. Traps are invisible to enemies. If he arms a trap when six are already placed, the oldest trap will deactivate itself. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=600 }} | }} Byren generates a new charge of Eyes of Egress periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, and can store up to three charges at once. |description2= Byren drops an invisible totem that reveals the nearby area. Byren can only have 1/2/3 totems on the map at a time. At any time Byren can right click on any of his totems to begin channeling for 4 seconds. Both Byren and the totem drop out of stealth and are encircled in a swirl of leaves while channeling. Taking damage interrupts the channel. Upon completing the channel, Byren teleports to the totem, destroying it, and enters Traitor's Heart's camoflauge. |cooldown=1 |customlabel= |custominfo= |range=250 }} | }} = Extras = Quotes - Animations ''Champion Select *"Mankind will not suffer a quiet death." Attacking - Diagonal strikes with greatsword; overhead for critical strikes *"Taste steel!" *"These are my woods." *"You brought your own destruction." *"Nature has come to reclaim its own." *"Everything can be hunted." *"You've gotten in my way." Movement - Sword cradled against chest, smooth strides *"I remember when the air didn't smell of smoke and coal." *"Stay hidden." *"Nature protects its own." *"I prefer deer trails to roads." *"Finally, a moment of peace." *"Away from home and off to fight." *"We're going on a hunt." Taunt - Stops and leans on sword *"I can't decide if you're even worth killing." *"Now, let's see you put up a fight." Joke - Pulls a root out of the ground and inspects it before eating it *"This... hopefully isn't poisonous." *"Ah, pine tree. Not the most tasty thing around." Death - Blows away as leaves, leaving sword stuck in the ground *N/A Changelog *''17th Mar, 2015'' **Posted *''13th Oct, 2017'' **Info panel updated **Updated from stealth to camoflauge/invisible **''Beartrap'' changed to be thrown. Less damage, slightly lowered slow. **Passive component added to Autumn Blade, as well as bonus damage to monsters. Category:Custom champions